This Angel
by SocksRocksForever
Summary: The story begins after Akito's and Ikki's first meeting, after the night when Akito kissed him in the sky. Ikki believes it all to have been a dream, until he sees who's lying next to him. air gear akito ikki yaoi lemon


_**This Angel**_

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own a thing. I'm just a random person with some free time over and nothing to do.

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Ooc

Genre: Romance

Summary: Air gear, Ikki/Akito, romance, sex, romance, sex, romance...begins after Akito's and Ikki's first meeting, after the night when Akito kissed him in the sky. Ikki believes it all to have been a dream, until he sees who's lying next to him

This is the second fanfic i've written. I never thought I would write one more after the first one, but I watched air gear again after a long time and got some ideas. It's been on hold about six months, but I decided to finish it. But seariously, there ain't probably be any other one after this one. I do hope you enjoy. They are written for you guys after all ;)

* * *

Ikki slowly started to wake. He'd had the most curious dream. Or was it really a dream? He doubted it when the first thing he saw with his drowsy eyes, lying next to him on the pillow, looking at him innocently, was Akito.

Before he could do or say anything, Akito did what he had done last night; leaned forward and kissed Ikki.

Ikki, who still didn't seem to follow the situation, first felt very confused, and a micro second later had more than pulled away. He'd sprung out of bed, onto the floor, sitting there like a dumbfound fool in his bare underwear not knowing how to react.

WHAT THE HELL… ?! Was all he managed to say.

Akito sat up in bed, making that innocent smile of his.

"I love Ikki, and is going to stay with you forever, aha~" he answered with a glee of utter joy.

"…"

Ikki looked even more stupid. _Should I scream, laugh, cry? This must be the weirdest I've… _

"G-g-get…" *deep breath* "…please get out for a bit, I need to, well. I need to be alone. Think. Figure out. *mumbling*."

Akito hopped out of bed, and twirled around towards the door, clearly having a good day.

_Oh how cute…he really is cu-wait, what?! No, focus Ikki, focus dammit! Ok, all I need to do is lay down for a while, relax and try to figure out what is going on here._

He lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Soft, sweet, warm~_ Ikki quickly opened his eyes. The first though that had struck him had been the kiss. The kiss he had just been given, by Akito's lips._ His lovely, sweet lips. Imagine how flaming hot they could become, imagine tongue kissing him, exploring his adorable mouth, touching his skin, caressing him from neck to hip-_ Ikki opened his eyes and sat up this time._ What?_

"What" was the only thing he could think.

_Oh, what to do now?_ He didn't know if he dared lying down again, images of Akito flashed every time he closed his eyes, and his heart raced. And he didn't dare going downstairs since both Mikan and Ringo where there, repainting some furniture. Mikan and her vicious tongue, probably laughing her ass off right now, and waiting for him so she could ask how the lovely couple's night had been.

(Knocking on the door)

_Saved by the bell? Or the demon herself getting impatient?_

"Ikki~! Can I come back in now? I'm all alone out here; the others left for the hardware store and the grocery store~"

_Perfect! Oh, wonderful indeed, I'm saved__! For once I slipped between the monsters claws!_

"Yeah, sure" Ikki replied, before realizing what a bad idea that was. But before he could change his mind out loud, the door clicked and in the doorway stood he; Akito. The one Ikki had 'almost' fantasized about (he kept telling himself he hadn't). _With his adorable smile, beautiful eyes, delicate body with milky soft skin._

Ikki's face went red and he turned his head away. But Akito jumped onto the bed, standing on all four and leaning towards Ikki as if wanting something. _A hug? A cookie? Just to smile and look? Or… another kiss?_

Ikki swallowed hard and before his mind started racing he rose onto the floor blurting out "Ah, eh, uh, err, hum, ho-how about some, breakfast?"

* * *

Breakfast went by quietly and was, for Ikki, full of awkwardness. When catching himself staring and about to drool as Akito munched on his toast while humming he buried his face in his cup of tea, the hot fumes almost refreshing on his burning red face. And the same procedure again when Akito fumbled with the chop sticks since his sleeves are so long. Akito asked Ikki to feed him instead, but all that was heard was a long gurgling sound from the tea cup.

After that horrifying experience Ikki was left with no other choice than to bring Akito upstairs to his room again, since that, if anything, was a sanctuary from Mikan when she got back.

Ikki sat there, in his bed, opposite to Akito. He looked at him, his figure, his face, his eyes (well, _eye_), his hair, his hands. Everything. He wondered how his body looked like underneath those clothes. And how it felt. How did it feel to grab Akito's waist and pull him close to his own body?

Boy, Ikki was now as red as nosebleed, which he was also close to having, along with an erection, so he quickly lowered his gaze to look at his socks instead. What's worse was that Akito noticed the change of color in Ikki's face and asked about it, all the "what's", the "why's" and a bunch of other questions ending with "-nya~"

Ikki breathed deeply twice, bit his lip then cupped Akito's face and pressed his lips against those sweet lips, this time consciously enjoying it. Oh, it was better than he remembered it!

Akito was first kind of stiff by surprise but quickly softened and leaned in Ikki's cupping.

Ikki broke the awkward kiss, which had been more like a collision of lips, to look at Akito's face up close. He looked rather dazed and his cheeks were blushed. Ikki felt he could lose himself in the gaze of his eye, drown in those now slightly pink lips and entangle himself in that body, this person. This angel.

He now moved one hand to the back of Akito's head, closing the distance between them, and their lips met yet again, this time more romantically. He kissed his lips very gently, and then they finally parted, letting his tongue slip in to dance around in this sweet tasting mouth.

Their kissing became more passionate, and both were panting slightly. Akito had placed his arms around Ikki's shoulders, and Ikki felt his hands wanting to finally explore the body now so close to him. The hands travelled down Akito's neck, arms, back, chest, waist, hips, feeling, touching and caressing while he felt a pressure in his pants.

_Oh, there is a god! And this, this! He's so, heavenly delightful to touch, to kiss, to feel. I want him closer, even closer!_

Ikki was becoming more aroused by the minute; every time his hand slid down that body he felt his heart race. But his hands wanted the same thing as the lips had: bare skin!

Without stopping to kiss Akito, licking his lips, massaging his tongue with his own, he started to take off his clothes and then starting to strip Akito off of his, who showed what a great idea that had been by kissing him more frantically and helping get out of the fabric that kept them from each other.

Finally, his fingers met that soft skin! Warm and silky, and Akito was what he now really touched.

Now when his hands slid across the delicate body, Akito shivered with approval, and kissed him harder. Ikki closed his eyes and kissed back.

Ikki felt the pressure build up to an erection. But he did not want to push Akito into anything like that if he didn't want to. Things had to go smoothly.

He put one hand back onto the silky hair to press their lips even closer, whilst the other started to rub one of Akito's nipples.

Akito shifted slightly at the new touch, and Ikki became insecure, wondering whether Akito liked this. _Maybe he doesn't?_ He kept on caressing and pinching the nipple slightly, still wondering. Just when he was to stop, fearing Akito was feeling uncomfortable, since he still twitched a bit from time to time, Akito made a sound. He had moaned into Ikki's mouth, moaned out of pleasure! Oh, it was the most wonderful sound Ikki had ever heard. He felt the pounding erection, and he wanted Akito to make that sound again.

Ikki threw himself at Akito, making him fall on his back. His lips abandoned Akito's and started licking the other nipple, biting, sucking, kissing, while his hand still rubbed the other one. And just what he wished for; Akito moaned again, and was panting harder.

Ikki couldn't stop himself; no matter how much he'd promised himself this wouldn't happen, acting before asking Akito about it. He began to grind his hip against Akito's. Ikki moaned loudly at the friction. Then he noticed that Akito had gotten a bit hard himself, and the whimpering and squeaking sounds he made was enough for Ikki to continue what he was doing with a clean conscience.

He ground their erections together harder and harder to increase the pleasure, and Akito moaned and squeaked louder and louder without a single thought about neighbours. Ikki kissed Akito's sweaty neck and then moved his mouth up to softly bite his ear. Akito gave and extra gasp and parted his legs and bent his knees to let Ikki closer. He swung his arms around Ikki's back to synch better with the rocking movement. Ikki kissed him passionately as he sped up, making his bed rock slightly, but apparently enough to hit the wall. The rhythm of the thuds against the wall accelerated along with his heartbeats and his breathing. He was close to release now, and the hardened grip around his back and the feeling of nails against his skin told him Akito was close too.

Akito arched his back and gave a loud squeaky moan, which was enough for Ikki to come as well. He buried his face in Akito's neck and gave a muffled moan. They lay there panting for a while, until Ikki rolled over. But as he did, so did Akito. They lay there a long time, Ikki in a dazed state and Akito half asleep on Ikki's heaving chest. Ikki could feel his own and Akito's heart beat in synch.

* * *

Ever since they had that afternoon in bed together, something had awoken inside Ikki, like a predator wanting more. The normal Ikki just wanted the adorable little angel beside him, feel his heart and taste his lips. But this beast inside wanted Akito's body for all it was worth, he could feel it every time Akito did one of his small gestures.

All he wanted to do when he saw that innocent, smiling face was to press it against a wall, strip off his clothes and fuck him…

* * *

In the late evening, after an hour of nagging from Akito, Ikki agreed on taking a bath. Together. The bathroom was steamy and hot and did not exactly help Ikki and his bad thoughts.

_It feels like __I'm a rapist, wanting to violently ravish this innocent being..! But what if I cannot help it? It feels as if a lion is going to burst out of my chest every time I see him walk, talk and simply be Akito!_

By the time Ikki was finished consulting with himself, without much result, Akito was already stripped of his clothes. Ikki panicked, already feeling his erection growing so he hurried himself into the water. While he sat there half glancing at Akito scrubbing his body from head to toe, half making himself stare into the tiled wall Akito had not a care in the world. He did not see it coming. It all happened very fast.

He had turned towards Ikki and said something happy that Ikki could not hear from the turmoil of his own thoughts and inner struggle. He had only seen that adorable smile and a half second later He had thrown himself over a mildly taken aback Akito.

Akito's body and face were pushed hard against one of the steam dripping, tiled walls in an awkward position. Ikki roamed Akito's back and neck with his greedy lips as he entered. A pained sound escaped Akito's lips, followed by panting and whimpering.

Ikki shot deep and roughly into Akito again and again, and sped up fast, as he tightened his grip around Akito's waist and pushed his head harder towards the wall. He panted in his neck as he heard sounds of pained pleasure. Very pained. Ikki would be surprised if Akito did not bleed. But the beast within was stronger than Ikki. And Ikki continued his pounding into this body wet from both soapy water and sweat.

As the pleasure-filled and kind of pulling feeling grew stronger around Ikki's stomach and groin area, he moved both hand to grip around Akito's waist. Akito was pushed tight to the wall every time Ikki shot in. His moans were more like roarings and they grew louder until they finally grew into a loud and exhausted grunting sound as Ikki released and collapsed on the floor with a heavy panting. He felt empty. The beast had leaved him and left a big hole. A hole that quickly filled with remorse, anguish and sadness.

A slightly shocked Akito slid down from the wall as the grip loosened. He lay on his stomach on the wet floor staring at nothing. Ikki could not determine whether it looked like he was about to cry or not. Feeling the biggest pain in his chest he would ever feel he lifted Akito into his arms, held him tight while shaking and crying. He pleaded words of forgiveness, half of them not even extinguishable through his shaking. Akito's body seemed limbless for a long time. Ikki pulled his fingers absent-mindedly through Akito's wet hair.

Having pulled himself together a bit, Ikki rose to his feet, Akito still in his arms, and swiftly wrapped a warm, dry towel around Akito and held him in a steadier hug. Kneeling in front of Akito he cupped his face with one hand, holding the other around the waist, he forced eye contact between them. Akito's gaze still seemed a bit absent, but now more sad. Ikki leaned in close, so close the tips of their noses almost touched, and whispered:

"I am so sorry Akito. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you, in any way. But it seemed I could not stop myself. But I promise it will never happen again, I swear! I will never, ever, hurt you again, the way I hurt you tonight. I'd rather die... And I need for you to believe me, because...Because if you don't there will be no meaning for me to live. I cannot live without you. I love you, Akito."

Ikki leaned in, to remove the distance that still existed between them, and planted the softest kiss upon Akito's lips.

Ikki pulled away, but as he did he felt a small kiss. As quick as he had felt it, it was gone. He looked into Akito's face. His facial expression was still sad, but he answered in a whisper:

"I believe you. I truly do_"_

Akito raised his hand and touched Ikki's cheek, which was still wet from tears. _"_I love you too_"_, he said as he kissed Ikki. A long, deep kiss.

Ikki lifted Akito up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

It was past midnight as they lay down in the bed. The pale moon and the brightly shining stars observed them from their velvety blue sky.

Ikki and Akito planted kisses onto each other and let their fingertips slide up and down on the other ones body. Akito spread his legs and bended them slightly, to come even closer. While in a deep and passionate kiss his arms slid under Ikki's to hold his shoulders, and Ikki entered him. This time very gently.

He took it very slow and did not leave Akito's lips if he could avoid it. He went deep inside and heard Akito's soft moans as he did. Akito wrapped his legs around Ikki's back as he sped up just a little. His breath became heavier.

Akito's arms let go of Ikki and his hands began pulling the sheet. He sucked on his lower lip as he tilted his head back, chest heaving, coming closer to release. Ikki grabbed a hold on Akito's shoulders as he cautiously picked up the pace a little more. Akito came with a small but lingering moan, and as his back arched Ikki kissed his chest whilst he came inside him.

Akito, with a flushed face and a bit of saliva tricking from his mouth gazed upon Ikki's face that was no more than an inch away. "Ikki, you always makes me feel so warm inside", he said quietly and then kissed him. Ikki first wondered if he meant from love or cum, but quickly decided it did not matter, and thought: _I'm lying in bed with the person I love, and not even the sunrice is more beautiful than he is. I long for tomorrow when I will see his smile again._

He soon fell asleep to the sound of Akito's heartbeat.

* * *

For the past few days Ikki had avoided the outside of his room when the others where home. But this morning he hovered down to the kitchen for breakfast on a pink fluffy cloud.

With stars in his eyes and a constant smile on his face he sat there feeding Akito whose face was as bright as the sun.

"Do you want more rice, angel?"

"Yes Ikki~"

"Okay, open up"

"Aaaah~~"

Mikan was very confused.

_Ikki? Happy? Cuddly? Gay, yes, but _Cuddly_?_

She just sat there staring, mouth wide open.

"Give me a kiss my sweet little sunflower~"

*Sound of china breaking* (Mikan fainted)


End file.
